Battlefield
by ESTF
Summary: Jasper Cullen is Bella Swan's fiancé, and Edward Cullen is the stranger she had a one-night stand with. That's not that complicated, is it? All Human. JxBxE. Lemons in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**­­­­­­­­­I've been meaning to write this story for weeks but I haven't had any time. Been busy in school (our exams just ended two weeks ago and our Report Card Day is on Saturday, and, darn, do I feel excited). So, here's a story that I'm really thrilled of finishing. So, please support the characters until the end. **

**Oh, and, please send me a PM if I missed any words or if some I misspelled or if there were any grammatical errors. Thanks. C:**

**I replaced the original chapter because I missed something and misspelled something. I wrote this three days ago, I think, and just this afternoon when I was waiting for my dad in our car that an interesting addition to the original plot came into my mind. So, to those who have read the original chapter, you may or may not reread the new one because I just changed the date of when the story first took place. **

**I don't own anything. **

Bella's POV

Oh, please, I moaned inwardly. Please, Alice, let me get some sleep.

I heard a door open and close and followed by the sound of the faucet in the bathroom being opened. Then, I heard footsteps towards the kitchen — probably — and rummaging in the cabinets. Alice must've woken up already, I concluded.

Some part of me wanted to stand up and get dressed but some part of me pulls me back to bed. I was exhausted and tired yet partly happy and I didn't know why. If I don't get up right now, my mom would kill for being late to brunch with her and my dad and some people: my… fiancé and his parents.

Eww, I shuddered mentally at the ugly thought.

A month ago, Charlie, my dad, made an agreement with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, owner of half of the hospitals in Upper East Side of Manhattan, that the doctor's oldest son and I will get married as their business corporations get married, too. I understand why my dad and Dr. Cullen agreed with each other. If our corporations would merge, our company would spread and would get bigger. So, as a good daughter that I am, I didn't whine like a typical 26 year-old girl would do who haven't explored life's treasures and pleasures but instead, I went along.

My family is one of the most well-known families in the country and probably in the world. My dad, Charlie Swan, owns one of the most expensive hotels in the continent, the Avenuel Hotel which he inherited from my late grandpa who died 15 years ago and this hotel is one of the many reasons why my dad is known as one of the most powerful men in the world.

Supposedly, I should be the one to inherit the hotel business and manage it but ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of following my mom's footsteps. Reneé, my mom, owns the Velvet magazine. It's a sought-after fashion magazine which people from ages 12 and above read. So, when I turned 24, she passed the business to me and focused on our real estate business. It's been my grandpa who always told me to pursue my dream no matter what others say about it.

When I was 11, my grandpa died due to a mysterious assassination. When he was still alive, he was a businessman who came from a rich family but despite his overflowing riches, he never forgot to help the least, the last and the lost. He was respected by all people, from the lowest classes to the elites, around the world. But his popularity threatened the government and some companies so by some reason, he was assassinated.

I loved him so much and even though I didn't accept the hotel business, I made a promise to myself that I would do everything I can to help my parents make the business grow in honor to my loving grandpa.

The sudden sound of curtains being yanked to the sides interrupted my brooding. A river of bright rays of light blinded my closed-eyes. Unthinkingly, I stretched across the bed with my eyes still close and yawned.

An unfamiliar voice chuckled and greeted me mockingly, "Good morning, beautiful."

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the sound and sat upright against the headboard of the bed.

A stranger with untidy bronze hair, green gorgeous eyes and bare, chiseled chest stood against the huge glass window, smiling crookedly at me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"Sheesh, woman, can't you talk to me without shouting?" He begged yet still grinning, amused. He moved towards me and crawled seductively when he was on the bed.

I shouted once again and pushed him away, knocking him on the floor.

As he fell, he grabbed the quilt which was wrapped around my body and only then that I realized I was naked.

Once again, I shouted and covered myself stupidly with a pillow. "YOU PERVERT! YOU RAPED ME, DIDN'T YOU? OH, YES, YOU DID! HELP! HELP! HEL—!"

My scream was drowned off when he covered my mouth with his hand after he leaped on the bed and taped my hand above my head with his hands.

"Look, Miss Whose-Voice-Is-Louder-Than-A-Siren, stop talking and listen to me." He began, irritated already. "First of all, this is not your house. This is mine."

Yeah, it didn't look like my apartment. I had no huge glass windows or a red beanbag at the corner of my room. I only noticed it now.

"Second, I did not rape you. You grabbed my hand last night and asked me if you could spend the night in my house. Can't you remember anything?" He asked angrily.

I looked blankly at him, trying to remember what happened last night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Alice, can we go home already? I know your intention is to give me a fun night but I think I can't do this." I complained, looking around the club. _

_The place was booming with music from the docks at the corner. Frantic and ecstatic people were swaying their bodies from left to right on the dance floor as the music change from tempo to tempo._

_More people were crowding by the entrance doors, itching to get in the club. I was by the bar with my best- friend- since-high-school, Alice._

"_Oh, c'mon, Bella." She whined. "Don't be such a kill joy. We just got in and I still haven't got a guy to bring me home." _

_So like Alice. Always on the go for guys, clubs, clothes, shoes, guys, clubs… oh, have I already mentioned guys?_

"_Oh, okay. But only for awhile. I have to sleep early because I'm having brunch tomorrow with my parents." I reminded her._

"_Yes, ma'am." She mocked-saluted me and went running towards the dance floor._

_I turned my back from the dancing crowd and faced the dark-skinned bartender._

"_A Cosmo, please." I ordered courteously._

_The bartender returned to me with a glass of white liquid drink and smiled. "Here you go, gorgeous."_

_I blushed in chagrin. "Thanks." _

_I took a sip from the glass and it did taste good. I drank the whole lot in just one gulp._

_The amazed bartender went back to me and gave me another round and another and another and another…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that, I couldn't remember anything. At all.

"So?" the handsome stranger waited. "Anything at all?"

"No, nothing at all." I replied sharply. "But if I do, I wouldn't still forgive you for raping me." I added stubbornly. "So, let go of me or else I will sue your ass off."

He finally let go of me with an angry sigh and groaned. "So nasty yet so interesting." He muttered.

I ignored him and gathered my things hurriedly. As soon as I found my white mini dress and black leather boots, I put them on and snatched my bag from the floor. He was leaning against the window, looking at me skeptically.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night." I told him sarcastically in a bitter tone and stormed out of his apartment.

I took a cab when I got out of his building and checked my phone. It was on Silent mode and there were 38 Missed Calls and 63 Messages. All from the same sender: Alice.

From: Alice Brandon (November 14, 2009 9:45pm)

Bella, did you go home first?

From: Alice Brandon (November 14, 2009 10:15pm)

I'm home. Where the hell are you?

From: Alice Brandon (November 14, 2009 10:32pm)

What the fuck? Are you ignoring me, Bella Swan? If I'm not getting any response from you in 10 minutes, I'm sending a search-and-rescue team for you.

"Ugh," I groaned, shoving the phone in my bag. I leaned my head against the headrest of the backseat and closed my eyes.

This is one tiresome morning.

"Bella, where have you been? I've called you since — like what? — forever and guess what I've been hearing since last night. Can't you guess? I'll give you a hint. Your fucking answering machine."

Ever since I got home twenty minutes ago, Alice has been bombarding me with heaps of questions, following me everywhere.

She continued babbling furiously outside the shower, waiting for me to get out.

I sighed and turned off the shower. I wrapped my body with a towel and walked to the mirror.

"And where exactly did you go last night?" She asked again, handing me the blow-drier.

Her voice was drowned by the noisy sound produced by the blow-drier and I thank technology for providing us such a useful tool. After my hair was finally dried of water, I stood up from the stool and paced to my walk-in closet, switching the lights on.

"And who's this guy you slept with?" She asked curiously, leaning against the wall.

I sighed again. "I don't know, Alice, I don't know."

She helped me scan my closet for a beautiful cocktail dress for brunch. "But was he hot?"

"Yeah, he really was downright hot." I admitted, slightly blushing. "He had gorgeous green eyes, untidy bronze hair and a hot body."

She squealed. "Ooh la la. Did you get his number?"

I shook my head. "Why would I? He was so irritating and so full of himself."

Alice snorted. "Whatever. Oh, perfect!" She exclaimed, holding out a dark blue halter-neck cocktail dress. It was the BCBG dress I bought last week which I haven't worn yet.

"Thank you, Alice! You're a life-saver." I said, putting on the dress she tossed to me.

Alice began delving in my shoe cabinet and just in time I finished putting the dress on me, she handed me a pair of black and gold pumps. I shoved my feet in the shoes and took the silver clutch Alice picked for me. For the final touch, I paired my outfit with a beautiful gold necklace and earrings.

"I'll call you when I'll be going home." I promised before I closed the door of our apartment.

Outside the front lobby, my red BMW was waiting for me. After thanking the building's valet, I hopped in my ride and dashed off the road.

While I drove on the road, I sang along with the Paradiso Girl's "Patron Tequila", enjoying the feel of the wind against my skin. I was on the second verse when my car idled and stuttered. Instinctively, I pulled over the side and turned off the engine. When I turned it on again, nothing happen. My car was immobile.

"Shit."I cursed silently, punching the wheel once with my palm.

I was about to call for emergency using my phone when I heard a light tap on the back of my car. I looked back and found a tall, handsome guy with honey-blond hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a smile.

"Is something wrong with your car?" He asked, concerned.

"Um, yes, I think there is." I said. "I've been trying to switch the engine on but it wouldn't and I honestly don't have time for this kind of bad luck 'cause I'm meeting my parents in 30 minutes and my mom would literally strangle me if I'll come late." I babbled.

He chuckled, amused at something. "Where exactly are you heading for?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me until he was standing next to me. Leaning forward, perhaps.

I inhaled his scent before I answered, dazed. "The Avenuel Hotel."

His smile widened. "I'm on my way there, too, coincidentally. Maybe I could offer you a ride since your car won't probably run for now." He offered.

My heart pounded excitedly. "Um, if it's okay, then yes. Thank you so much." I said, grabbing my clutch as he opened the door for me. What a true gentleman!

He led me towards the black Ferrari which was parked behind my car and opened the front seat door for me. Blushing furiously, I got in with a shy smile and allowed him to close the door. I watched with admiration and awe as he crossed the road towards the driver's seat like a professional runway model.

"You ought to call for someone to pick up your car unless you want it to get stolen." He reminded me before starting the engine.

He drove fast and that made me slightly nervous.

"Oh, yeah. That." I murmured distractedly, taking out my phone.

I called my secretary, Janet, and instructed her to tell someone to pick up my car. I was self-conscious when talked in the phone because as my savior drove, he stole countless glances at my direction. After giving Janet a few more instructions, I finally hung up.

"Um, thank you for helping me." I said, looking at the road before us. "It's not everyday I get someone so kind to help me." And someone as handsome as you are, I added to myself with a mental smile.

He chucked. Even his chuckle was beautiful. "I don't believe you."

"What?" I asked, surprised on what he just said.

"I don't believe that someone so beautiful like you don't get admirers who are willing to help you any time at any place." He said, staring at me directly into the eyes for a moment and back into the road.

I blushed. "Um" was all I could say.

He chuckled again, finding my silence amusing.

"I must have rendered you speechless." He said to me, chortling.

"No." I replied firmly. "Actually, I was thinking of something else."

His chuckle became louder. "Yes, I'm sure."

I huffed inwardly. But seemed a bit pleased at the sound of his laugh. It was musical.

Silence filled the car for two full minutes. The only sound that I was heard was the constant growling of the engine of the cars surrounding us. David Archuleta's "Touch My Hand" whispered from the car's elegant stereo.

Yes, I was tempted to reach out and touch his hand. To feel the warmth of his skin against mine but decided not to. I only wished that this guy was the one I slept with last night. Yeah, Green Eyes was handsome — he totally was — but he was too full of himself. On the other hand, my savior is a whole lot different than him. Way different.

"By the way, my name's Bella." I blurted out unthinkingly to fight the urge to grab his hand. "Bella Swan."

What I didn't expect was his reaction. He suddenly stopped the car as soon as the words came out of my mouth. He turned his head and whole body abruptly to my direction and looked me in the eyes. For a whole minute he scrutinized my face. It made me self-conscious and at the same time… afraid.

The cars behind us honked their horns loudly to my delight because Gold Eyes snapped out of whatever he was doing.

"Impossible." He muttered to himself.

"What?" I finally managed to ask. "What's impossible?"

He didn't answer me and continued to stare at me but not in the weird way that made me feel uncomfortable awhile ago.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, finally pissed off. "You're scaring me."

He grabbed my hands unexpectedly. "My name is Jasper Cullen. I'm your fiancé."

Another round of angry honks from the impatient drivers filled my ears.

**So, what? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Was it stupid? Let me know what you think of it. **

**­­­­­­­Tell me immediately if it sucks then… So, review! Please. (:**


	2. My Personal Blanket

**Thanks to the one and only Jasper's Black Rose. That amazing girl's the first one who Story-Alerted me. Yay! You rock! :D**

**Here goes the second chapter.**

**I don't own anything.**

He drove in silence towards the hotel. From time to time, I would peek at him from the corner of my eye and caught him doing the same. So, I decided not to steal a glance again and distracted myself with counting the red cars passing by us. When we arrived at the Avenuel Hotel lobby, I counted 17 red cars all in all.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, made sure that I was gripping my clutch tightly or else it might fall off, and stepped out of his car, smoothing my dress with my palm.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Matt, the red-haired valet with a weird British accent, greeted me.

"Hello, Matt. Nice to see you." I greeted back with a smile.

After Jasper handed his car keys to Matt, we walked in the hotel together. Mr. Grayson, the hotel manager, informed us that our parents were waiting for us at the restaurant on the 4th floor. We thanked him and got in the elevator.

Inside, we kept a three-inch distance between us. It was awkward to have nothing to say because it was kinda rude but every time I thought of something, it was lame. At least I was glad that the person I was bound to marry is not the plump guy with bald hair, a huge belly and has a bad case of acne and bad breath. At one point, I found myself wishing that Jasper was the one I slept with last night. At least he's not _so_ conceited.

_Ding._

The elevator door rang open and Jasper allowed me to go out first like a true gentleman.

"Oh, look!" My mom squealed as she caught sight of us. "There they are."

We spotted our parents sitting around a circular table by the glass window with 7 chairs. Three were unoccupied — now, one seat was unoccupied.

"Oh, they really look good together!" a brown-haired woman with green eyes purred. Esme Cullen, probably.

Looking at Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, it wasn't hard to explain where Jasper inherited his good looks.

Dr. Cullen was very much alike his son. He was lean, blond and he had gold eyes. He was very hard to miss. On the other hand, Esme Cullen reminded me of someone I tried not to remember.

_Green Eyes_, I thought grudgingly.

Esme had the same beautiful green eyes like him and had the same color of hair, only that his were a little bit brighter than hers. And they were both beautiful. I hope they weren't related or what.

_Damn, Bella! _I thought, mentally poking myself. _Why do you have to think of him?_

I shook my head, shaking the thought off.

"Wait." Charlie said abruptly, five minutes after Jasper and I took our seats facing the glass window. "You two have met already?"

Finally someone noticed, or I would have thought that they purposely acted oblivious towards the obvious casualness Jasper and I chatted as we waited for the meal.

Jasper chuckled and I had to join in. "Well, it's very ironic, you see." He started and went on telling them the story with some interruptions from me through brunch.

"Aww." Reneé and Esme chorused. "Good thing Jasper was there, honey, or God knows what could have happened to you." My mom said.

"It simply means that it is destiny that brought you together." Esme stated with glistening eyes that mirrored my mom's.

Jasper and I rolled our eyes at each other nonchalantly.

It felt like I've known him for so long that I could act normal around him.

The dads shook their heads in embarrassment toward their melodramatic wives' behavior.

Through the meal, we chatted and laughed together. It was fun, actually. It was like hanging out with family — oh — I almost forgot that they were family to us already.

"So, Bella, you're moving in Dad's old estate tomorrow with Jasper, right?" Carlisle asked for confirmation, slicing his omelet, as if I already know about it. Which I didn't.

I knew that this would happen but I didn't know it was going to be tomorrow.

"Um, yeah." I replied as if I've decided.

"Lovely." He chuckled.

The way Jasper looked at me made the anxiety of moving with him go away. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness. I didn't understand. We just met and the way he stared at me wasn't the kind of staring most just-met people do to each other. But it made me blush tomato red.

The mothers continued planning our wedding as they ate their food. Their husbands were talking about golfing in the weekends while Jasper and I discussed about our businesses until we finished eating.

"Bella, since you don't have your car now, you should probably let Jasper drive you home." Esme offered as we waited for our cars by the lobby after brunch.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Esme. I'm sure Jasper would love that." Reneé insisted.

I looked at Jasper, waiting for his response.

"Yes, I would love to drive Bella home. That would give us time to get to know each other." He agreed.

"Oh, perfect!" The mothers sang.

"Bella, be careful." Charlie kissed my forehead when Isaac, his driver, arrived with the Range Rover.

"Sure, dad. You and mom take care of each other." I called after when they left with the Cullens' Mercedes tailing behind.

"Bella, don't you mind going to Central Park for awhile?" Jasper asked when we were already in his car, driving off the road.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I replied.

Throughout the drive, I leaned my back against the seat and closed my eyes for the meantime. Before I knew it, I already dozed off.

Somebody softly shook my body. "Bella, Bella. Bella, we're here."

Jasper continued to wake me up until I finally opened my eyes and discovered that we were already at the Central Park.

"Oh, sorry." I yawned, taking off my seatbelt.

He silently laughed as we got out of his car and started to amble along the path.

It was a very nice day to have a stroll around the park. People of every age were there, mingling and enjoying the wonderful weather. There were people in bicycles, circling the park. Couples occupied the benches and with arms wrapped around each other. A group of teenage girls with make-up and slutty outfits were sprawled across the Bermuda grass, gawking at the group of teenage boys who were playing football a few yards from them. One boy tossed the football too far that it hit one of the girls on the face, causing her to apply her whole face with red lipstick. Both groups guffawed and lolled on the grass.

I laughed out loud, making Jasper eye me with a confused look. I simply shook my head at him but continued chuckling.

After a few minutes of walking and chatting about useless topics that we found around the park, we sat around the fountain a little bit near to each other.

"So, are you okay with moving with me into my grandfather's estate?" He suddenly asked. I wondered if he's been thinking to ask me since we left the hotel.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I replied with honesty. "It's not like we won't be living with each other in the future so, I think it's just proper to learn to live with each other and in that way we would get to know each other better."

I thought I saw him sigh with relief.

"How about you?" I asked back.

"It's amazing." He answered swiftly and blushed when he realized he said it out loud.

Aww, I thought. He blushed. God, he looked so cute!

"I mean, you know, just like what you said." He amended.

"Yeah." I went along. "Like what I said."

He continued interrogating me about myself. He asked me what were my likes and dislikes and what I was like when I was young. He laughed out loud when I blurted out that I used to chase my dog around the house. It got so afraid of me that it jumped to the river beside our house and we never found him then. It took him a full minute to shut himself up. After I told him about myself, it was his turn to tell me things about himself.

When he was 21 years old, he was forced to take over their businesses. From hotels, malls, schools, advertising companies, to subdivisions, it was all left to his young shoulders. While he worked and managed their businesses, he also studied collage in Harvard. Between classes, his personal advisor would excuse him from class and would fly him to Asia or Europe where they also had some businesses. Twice or even once a year, he would come back to Manhattan to spend Christmas with his family and then, the next day, he would be off to another foreign country for work or back to Harvard for his studies. Sometimes, he even forgot his own birthday and would simply be surprised when he arrives at the office with lots and lots of gifts and cards from his family, friends and employees.

We were so engrossed at our conversation that we didn't realize it was already getting dark. His life story was so sad and I concluded that he must be one sad fellow. I wanted to comfort him and hug him but maybe it would appear to be so cheap.

"Bella, I should probably get you home." He finally ended his story and stood up.

"I thought you wouldn't ask." I murmured while he helped me get up.

I shivered as we walked back to the car. For Christ's sake! Why didn't I bring a coat with me?

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

But before I could answer him, he was already shrugging off his jacket. He wrapped them around my shoulder and pulled me to his side, keeping one arm around me.

Electricity ran through my veins as our skin touched and I was instantly warm. It was like having my own personal blanket to protect me from the cold.

Yes. Jasper, my own personal blanket.

**Sorry for the cliffy but my annoying brother has been calling me for the millionth time. Tonight's Friday and it's Scrabble night. Anyways, I'll update tomorrow. **

**Please review, people, or else I'll delete this story and think of another not-so-boring one. ::sniff:: Do you think it's boring? Yes or No, just review. Pretty please.:))**

**The green button is waiting for you to click it. ::wink wink:: No pressure.**


	3. Alice's Outburst

**Thanks to **_**sensitivitysucks**_** and **_**monkeylady365 for**_** the amazing reviews.**

**This next chapter is mainly an Alice/Bella. Don't get dirty thoughts of them. They're just going to talk about something.;-) **

**Okay, here goes the next chapter…**

**I own nothing.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Alice's Outburst

"Alice?" I called out to my deserted apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen." A tiny, sweet voice called back.

I walked around the wall which separated the dining room and the kitchen from the living room. I found Alice sitting, cross-legged, on top of the counter and a pint of ice cream squeezed between her thighs.

I placed my bag on the dining table and walked to a cupboard from where I retrieved a teaspoon. I hopped on top of the counter beside my best friend and dug the silver teaspoon in the ice cream. "I thought you were going out tonight." I mumbled, the chocolate ice cream melting on my tongue.

She shrugged. "Nah. I got tired from last night and decided to get some sleep since I didn't have any considering that I spent the entire night looking pointlessly for you." She reminded me.

I shuddered at the thought of that arrogant bastard's face. "If you value your life, don't make me remember anymore."

Alice snorted. "I would treasure every moment of having sex with a gorgeous stranger if I were you, but then again, I'm not you, luckily."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously, though," she shifted her weight slightly so that she was half-facing me. "He really didn't call you?"

I groaned, tossing the spoon to the sink. "I thought I told you not to ask me futile questions about that guy."

"Sure, whatever." She continued filling her mouth with chocolate ice cream while thinking of something to talk about. "Oh, damn, I almost forgot. How did brunch go? Did you go somewhere else afterwards?"

Silently thanking God of the change of topic, I launched into a long speech on how my day went. I told her about my car problem, me meeting Jasper coincidentally, brunch with my parents, jasper and the Cullens, my afternoon at Central Park with Jasper and the constant silence in his car. Alice listened attentively to my every word and continued to be silent until I described how Jasper looks like.

Unexpectedly, she smacked my shoulder.

"Ow!" I massaged the place she poked. "That's going to bruise. What was that for?"

"Can't you remember that bet we made a week ago?" She asked. When I didn't answer, she continued. "We were watching the news when Jasper Cullen was interviewed on how he felt upon winning his third 'Most Outstanding Bachelor of the Year' award. I made a bet with you that your husband would exactly look like him, remember?"

_Oh, yeah._ I thought. _The reason why I didn't recognize him at once is because I didn't know the name of the guy I was about to marry, nor his family name._

"So, I guess, I ought to expect the newest, limited edition Prada bag on my doorstep, right?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You can buy yourself the whole line, Alice." I reminded her. "And speaking of money, have you called your Dad back? He's been leaving me messages since this morning." Right on cue, the phone rang.

Alice and I rushed to the living room at once. We glanced at the caller ID and found out it was Fredrick Brandon, his Dad.

"Answer it, Bella!" Alice commanded impatiently when I didn't move.

I hit the Loudspeaker button and earned a glare from her.

"Hello, Mr. Brandon?" I said to the receiver.

"Bella? Is that you _again_? Is my daughter not there _again_?" He sighed angrily. "What am I going to do with that girl?" I heard him murmur.

_Tell him I'm out shopping_, Alice mouthed to me.

I followed what she said. "Um, Alice is out shopping, actually."

Fredrick scoffed. "I may be old but I'm neither dumb nor deaf, Bella. I know she's beside you. If you wish not to talk to me, then listen carefully. I'm warning you for the last time. If you won't come to office and work, I will cut off all of your credit cards." And he hung up.

Alice just rolled her eyes mockingly as her father threatened her. "Like he will actually do that." She scoffed, plopping on a nearby couch and crossed her ankles. I walked over and sat opposite of her.

"I don't know, Alice, but if you ask me, your dad was pretty serious." I warned. "Maybe his intentions are for your own good."

She scoffed once again, throwing me a pillow which I neatly dodged. "Hell, yeah, he is. His intentions were so _damn _good when he left my mom and married a bitch half his age who not just call me Ali but also baby-talks me." She said sarcastically.

I didn't have any answer to that.

She grabbed a Time Magazine from the coffee table beside her and began flipping through the pages. "Going to work will only mean seeing him and his slutty prostitute for a wife making out in every corner of the office. And trust me, Bella; no one wants to witness the two of them ripping the place off with their massive moves." There was too much acid in her voice but I could vaguely see tears flowing from the corners of her eyes.

As a true friend that I am, I went to sit beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Talking about him or just a mere thought of him makes me remember Mom and what he has done to her." She cried, the magazine in her hands were soaked with salt water dripping from her eyes.

"When was the last time you visited your mom?" I asked.

She sniffed. "Yesterday."

I nodded. "Your dad may still have some feelings for her we may not know." I said unthinkingly and regretted it.

Alice pulled away brusquely and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Feelings?! The man has no feelings, Bella! He fucking told the whole country that his wife was a psychopathic lunatic and needs special treatment from the asylum while I was away for college in Dartmouth so that he could have the house alone with his goddamn mistress! Is that a man with a heart?!" She wailed.

I've never seen Alice express so much anger. Alice may be a tiny, strong-spirited, happy-go-luck fellow but when she gets outraged, she's freaking scary.

I hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry if I said that. I was stupid and not thinking. I'm really sorry, Alice." I could also feel tears escaping from my own eyes.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for overreacting like that." She said, still weeping. "If it weren't for you, maybe I was claimed to be an insane person." She chuckled shakily.

I pulled away to glare tauntingly at her. "No one would dare call a beautiful woman such as you are an insane person."

She chuckled again. "Thanks, Bells. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

And that made me think of something I forgot to tell her.

"Er, about that, Alice," I said. "I was asked to move in Old Cullen's house with Jasper tomorrow."

She was silent for awhile, just looking at me.

Finally, she spoke. "Well, that's great. Cheer up, Bells. You'll be living in a huge house with a handsome guy. That's not a package you'll receive every day."

"Will you be okay? Here, I mean, all alone?" I asked worriedly. The last time I left the house unsupervised to her, she almost set the whole kitchen on fire.

She snorted. "Oh, please, Bella. For once, treat me as an independent adult. You baby me too much. It's already starting to get in my nerves." She rubbed her forehead jokingly.

I glowered at her, silently telling her that I wasn't joking.

She held out her palm as if making an oath to the congress. "I, Mary Alice Brandon, swear on my Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche not to set the whole apartment on fire and not to run around the city naked." She mocked-vowed.

We laughed out loud then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unimportant, if you say, but I promise this will be important in the later chapters.::wink:: That's all I'm saying.**

**Oh, I'm giving a bonus chapter.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated by moi.:-)**


	4. Family

**I own nothing.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 4: Family

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand as I pushed pass the door to my office with Mike, Angela, and Patrick—the heads of the different departments of Velvet magazine—trailing behind me. We just got out from a two-hour meeting with Rosalie Hale's who was this month's issue's cover girl manager and staff. Janet and two men from the Clothing Department who each dragged a rack of clothes followed after us but went out immediately.

Mike, my feminine guy friend, and the rest prompted me with the details of tomorrow's shoot and asked for my approval and comments. After the meeting, they each exited my spacious office except for Mike.

He sat on the edge of my desk and cleared his throat. "So, what's this I hear about you and Jasper Cullen? I heard there' something going on between the two of you."

I sighed, tired from today's work, as I collapsed on my chair. "Why is it you always know about the latest gossip than the people involved in the issue?" I demanded, signing the documents Janet left on my desk.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I have nothing to do except spy on other people for amusement and entertainment. But that's not the point." He snapped. "Are you or are you not dating Jasper Cullen, the hottest bachelor on earth ever?"

"No." I answered simply and stared at his eyes as the silence filled the room for a few seconds. The silence was for dramatic purposes. "I'm engaged to him, Mike."

His mouth hung open.

"Close that big mouth of yours because you're starting to attract mosquitoes." I joked, going back to signing papers.

He gushed, a wide grin broke across his baby face. "Shut up! Oh, my effin' God! This is truly explosive. Oh, my— wait. You haven't told the public about this, have you?"

I shrugged. "Soon, I guess."

Mike snorted. "How soon is 'soon' exactly? I'm sure in your vocabulary that means six months or what. God, Bella! Haven't you learned your lesson already? Hiding a relationship between two famous people isn't a smart thing to do. Remember, last year, you were secretly dating Chace Crawford for weeks but then a paparazzi followed you both and took those photos of you kissing on his doorstep of his Los Angeles townhouse. And where did you end up after that? Thousands of press cons and interviews to clear up the issue that you're the main reason why he and Underwood broke up. A single picture drew numerous rumors and lies from reporters and some fans which caused you to break up with him. Do you want a dé já vu? Eventually, someone would snoop around again, discovers about your ties with Jasper Cullen, and makes a story of false assumptions and conclusions out of it. Crawford can barely be compared to Cullen, my dear, and think of the impact on you both—not to mention your families, too—when tittle-tattle is leaked…" He babbled on and on, pacing from left to right and pausing once or twice to glare at me or to check whether I was listening or not.

I half-listened to his speech though I knew every word was true. I don't know if my reason is sensible but I think girls who announce their engagement first than the boys seem so cheeky, cheap.

"…so you should be the one to break the news first." He ended his four A4-long-sized-paper speech with a long gasp of air.

I laughed. "Relax, Mike. I know how to manage my own life. It's already too complicated without you getting involved."

He huffed, flipping an invisible bundle of hair. "Whatever. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He then left my office, mumbling things like 'stubborn' and 'pride is too high' to himself.

I rolled my eyes at the last page of the folder I was finishing and leaned back against the leather chair afterwards, closing my eyes.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_Goddamn it! _I thought. _I couldn't even rest in my own office._

I reached for the phone on the desk and looked at the screen before answering it.

"Hello, Mom," I greeted lamely in the phone.

"Oh, hi, dear," she greeted in a sweet voice. "I just called to tell you that your dad and I are already here at Old Cullen's house with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper's coming after work, too."

"I didn't know that you're supposed to be there." I said.

"Haven't you received my message earlier?" Reneé asked incredulously.

"No, I haven't."

She cursed quietly. "This darn cell phone. All I know is how to call but not sending messages." She cursed again.

I laughed silently. _Typical Reneé_, I thought. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be there. Cook something nice, 'kay?"

"Have I ever cooked something less than delicious?" She asked.

"You barely even cook." I answered with a chuckle.

She giggled. "Well, then, see you later, dear. Bye."

"Bye." And then I hung up. I gathered my things and closed the door behind me when I finished.

"Has the car company delivered my car?" I asked Janet as I stopped in front of her desk outside of my office. "I hate being driven by my driver." I complained.

"Yes, yes. The car has arrived and here are your keys, Miss Swan." I took the keys from her hand and walked away towards the elevator with a barely audible "thank you".

I stepped out of the elevator as it skidded to a halt when it reached the parking level. I spotted my shiny red BMW convertible two cars away and unlocked it with its remote control. The headlights blinked once and the car _toot_ed_. _I got in the driver's seat and placed the keys in the ignition, starting the engine. I put off the top before driving off the busy road of Manhattan.

***

"Finally." Reneé clapped her hands as I joined them in the estate's—my new home's—wide back lawn. "I thought you got lost." She murmured irritably.

A rectangular shaped swimming pool greeted me as I opened the two-door back door. At the right side of the clear, blue pool was a long table with eight chairs surrounding it. Esme and Reneé were putting plates, forks and spoons on the rectangular wooden table with a white table cloth on it while Carlisle and Charlie fussed over grilling the pork nearby.

"Oh, c'mon, Mom. It hasn't been two minutes since I got here and you're already scolding me like I'm still in middle school?" I teased as I went to give her a hug.

"Listen to your daughter, Reneé." Charlie told her with a laugh.

"Thanks, Dad." I called over my mom's bony shoulder.

"What will I do with the two of you?" She chuckled, pulling away.

I joined her, too. "The house is really beautiful, by the way." I complimented looking at Esme then at Carlisle. "It really has a certain charm."

Carlisle agreed. "Well, thank you, Bella. Actually, my dad bought this from a movie director back in his mid-twenties when he married my mom. During the outstanding growth of his business, he bought the neighboring lots on both sides an expanded the house into the estate with my mom's skill on interior designing and landscaping." He recounted.

We continued talking about the history of the house, sports, and work. It was a nice feeling to hang-out with persons such as the Cullens who were so kind and joyful. They were actually a lot like my parents. Both women have a certain interest on clothes, fashion designing and interior designing while both men likes sports and fishing. I smiled happily as I watched them laugh and giggle over small things like what families commonly do.

"Dinner is ready." I announced as I finished putting all the food on the table.

They gathered around the table and took their seats, continuing their conversations.

"They're here." Esme said, occupying the seat beside Carlisle.

_They?_ I was about to ask when I heard two voices from the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you there when you're not busy." An unfamiliar yet familiar in-a-way voice said.

Then, the door flew open, letting Jasper in and another guy who walked behind him. The guy stepped aside and flashed us a dazzling crooked smile.

I froze immediately on my seat.

"Everyone, this is my youngest son, Edward." Esme introduced. "Edward, this is Charlie and Reneé Swan,—"

"Hello." The guy named Edward said pleasantly to my parents who _Hello_ed him back. I silently prayed that he wasn't who I was thinking he was.

"—and this is Bella, their daughter and Jasper's fiancé." Esme continued, smiling at me tenderly.

"Pleasure to—" Edward began to say but his smile instantly faded as his green eyes met my incredulous brown ones.

I stood up briskly, making the table quiver, as we both yelled, "YOU?!" but the way we said it was different. He sounded amused yet surprised while I sounded like a bomb about to explode.

Jasper Cullen, the guy I was bound to marry, is the brother of Edward Cullen, the stranger—grinning mischievously across of me—I had a one night stand with.

Great. Just great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews, please.:-)**


	5. The Blackest of all Sheep

**Thanks for the reviews. I loved reading them. LOL:-D **

**I own nothing.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Black Sheep in the Family

"You know each other?" Carlisle asked after we all settled down around the table.

Everyone was already starting to eat there delicious-looking food except for me who seated beside Jasper and didn't pry my glare away from the grinning bastard in front of me, filling his mouth with mashed potato while I barely touched mine.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice alarmed me.

"Huh?" I shook my head slightly and found out that everyone was staring at me suspiciously except for Jasper who was still murmuring things to his phone, talking to his secretary. "What?"

Charlie looked at me, still suspicious. "We were asking how you and Edward know each other."

"Oh." I muttered and hastily thought of a lie but couldn't think of any. "Er…"

Edward cut me off. "We met each other a few years ago at LAX. I borrowed her pen when I needed to sign a document. We had coffee while we waited for our planes to arrive and parted ways afterwards. I guess, we became friends." He shrugged casually.

I sighed mentally but silently snorted when he said we were friends.

Thankfully, Edward changed the subject and launched into his jokes which they all laughed out loud in response. All throughout dinner, I tried to have a normal, couple-ish conversation with Jasper like yesterday at the park but was surprised and confused when he answered them all formally as if we were in a business conference, discussing markets and grosses! I was confused because when we were talking for hours at the park yesterday, he was so attentive and joyous but now, he looked so businessman-like and I hated it.

After a few more tries, I turned my attention to my food and let my shoulders sag. Suddenly, someone kicked my leg so hard that it made me jump and shout, "Ow!"

Everyone was silent including Edward who looked at me with innocent eyes which did not deceive me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked anxiously as Reneé asked, "What's wrong, hon?"

Slowly, I sat down self-consciously, trying my best not to rip the bastard's head off. "Leg cramp." I lied weakly.

They didn't look satisfied but didn't ask any further.

Edward then cleared his throat finishing his third glass of wine. "Mom, I'm renovating my apartment. I've hired some people to do the work and the renovations will start tomorrow. It would probably take two days or three, I don't know."

Esme wiped the corners of her mouth with a cloth before answering. "Aww. So, where will you be staying for the time being, dear?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I was thinking at Emmett's but I figured out I didn't want to burden him and Rose." I don't know but I had a strong feeling that he was up to something I will definitely not like.

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Jasper offered, slicing his grilled steak gently.

"No!" I blurted out.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so strange tonight." Charlie said, having enough of all my slips.

I cracked my brain for excuses. "I just remembered something I was supposed to do in the office. I guess, I would just have to e-mail it to Mike later."

Charlie huffed but I could see that he was buying it.

"So, what do you think, Edward?" Reneé sipped from her glass of red wine. "We'll feel less than troubled if we know you're safe here. This house is far better than a hotel, anyway."

Edward frowned. "I don't know. I hate to pester Jazz and Bellsy here."

_Bellsy? _I thought. _What the fuck?! He nicknamed me from a horse? A friggin' horse?_

I glared at him but made sure that no one saw it. So, I made it brief but I knew he saw it.

"Yeah, he's—" I began to say but my mother cut me off as if she didn't heard me.

"Nonsense!" She half-shrieked. "I'm sure they would be honored. Right, honey?" She shot me a meaningful look.

I nodded halfheartedly. "Ecstatic."

Edward smiled broadly. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Bellsy." He briefly flashed me a wicked smile.

I faked-smiled. "Don't mention it." I kicked his leg vehemently. I didn't know how he knew but at the moment I plunged, he caught my leg with his hand and stroked it tenderly. Quickly, I pulled away, silently snarling at him. He smiled pleasantly and stood up.

"May I be excused?" He asked politely.

"Yes, of course, son." Carlisle said with a nod and went back to chatting with Charlie and Jasper.

I also stood up. "May I be excused, too?" They mumbled a 'yes' and I followed Edward to the kitchen.

As soon as I entered the vast kitchen, Edward who was hiding beside the door grabbed me by the hand and forced me against the counter where a blender and a microwave were at with his hands. He locked my hands at my back.

"Seems like we're going to get to know each other better than on bed for the next few days, Bellsy." He whispered-taunted seductively.

I stabbed his foot with my heel vehemently, making him release me and jump in pain.

He cursed, jumping up and down. "Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for?"

"Ask yourself, you perv." I snapped. "What were you doing back there, huh? Are you trying to sabotage me? To ruin my life completely?"

"What are you talking about?" I whispered-shouted back innocently.

I growled. "Ugh! Are you really this dumb? You, moving in with us. You, calling me Bellsy?"

He laughed once. "Oh, yeah, that." And ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Well, for one, I'm not sabotaging your life since it's already too messed up. And, second, my house is really being renovated, the third, why? You don't like my pet name for you, _Bellsy_?" He teased.

I punched him in the face but he was faster than me. He caught my hand, grabbed it,and pulled me so close to him so that his lips were only an inch away from mine. I could even taste his breath and I was dazzled by it.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" I stammered.

He chuckled quietly. "What? Am I turning you on?"

I gulped. "L-let go of me." My attempt of sounding strong and superior failed because his green eyes made me dizzy.

He began leaning forward when Jasper entered the room. Like a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, I jumped and pulled my hand away from Edward. He, on the other hand, remained calm nonchalantly drank wine directly from its bottle as if we didn't get caught by his brother/ my fiancé about to kiss.

"What's up, brother?" Edward asked, casually pouring wine in to Jasper's empty glass.

I looked for any clues of suspicion in Jasper's eyes but found none. It was like he didn't see us.

Jasper's phone rang. "Excuse me. I have to take this call." He took out his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Jasper Cullen." He went to the living room to have some privacy.

"Say a word to anyone, especially to your brother and our parents, about what happened between us the other night and I swear to God, you'll walk around with one leg." I threatened with a hiss. I began to walk to the powder room under the grand staircase when he caught up with me and whispered to my ear, "A secret is a secret."

I was about to thank him when he kissed the corner of my mouth and murmured. "I'll try my hardest to stay off of your bed." He then literally skipped to the living room where Jasper was standing with his back at us.

How could that asshole be related to gentle Carlisle, tender Esme, and gentleman Jasper?

He wasn't just the black sheep in their family. He was _the _blackest of _all _sheep in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, too. Don't you agree with me that Edward is kinda a pervert and is so conceited in my story? He reminds me of Jacob in the books. Haha. If you do, review. If you don't, review still. **

**Review! Review! REVIEW! **


End file.
